Pyramid
by KrisCatherine
Summary: What happens when a civilization is lving back in the 1800s


Title: Pyramid

Author: Kris

Email: [KrisCatherine@stargatesg-1.com][1]

Rating: R or M

Warning: Violence warning, definitely. 

Category: S/J Agnst, D/J Agnst, Action/Adventure

Special Thanks: To Becca and AQ for helping with Daniel. This is dedicated to you.

Authors Notes: This place that is described here, Pyramid Lake, is actually a camp located in Upstate New York. It is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter stepped out of the gate first, followed by 

Teal'c and Daniel. As Carter walked slowly down the stairs, she noticed their surroundings first. 

"Wow." She stepped down and walked to what looked like the edge of a mountain. "This place is amazing.

"Cater, it's like every other planet we have been too." O'Neill responded as he went over to the edge of the tree line, followed by Teal'c.

"Jack, not every planet we gate too looks like this one." Daniel pointed out as he motioned to their surroundings.

"Oh! Wow! Look, there is a lake down there." Carter said as she turned around to face the rest of the team.

"O'Neill, there is a trail marked. It looks like it leads down the mountain." Teal'c said as he pointed in the direction of the trail.

"All right campers, let's go." 

************************

"This trail looks fairly used, Sir." Carter started out, "Do you think there is some sort of civilization at the bottom?"

"I don't know, Carter, maybe you should ask Daniel here." He stopped and turned around to look at her with a smile on his face.

"We haven't found any signs of violence on this planet, O'Neill."

"Yet." Daniel piped in, "I have to agree, though. There is probably a civilization at the end of this path. It doesn't seem to be over used. It is probably just a path of hunting," He paused and bent down to point out some bones that were scattered to the left of them, "And to get to the stargate."

"Keep your eyes open, kids." O'Neill said as they continued on down the path.

**************************

When they arrived at the bottom of the mountain and rounded the corner, all four team members stopped and looked in awe at the sight in front of them.

"This place is beautiful." Carter repeated.

"I have not seen a place like this before." Came from Teal'c.

"Sweet." O'Neill said as he looked ahead of him, "Looks like we have to cross a bridge of sorts kids, be careful."

"Bridge? Looks more like a log to me, Jack." Daniel replied as he looked ahead.

"Bridge, log is there a difference?" O'Neill said with a flick of his hand, then turned and made his way towards the make shift bridge.

"It's not even that far down." He said as he glanced over the edge and turned back to his teammates, "So, who goes first?"

"I will, O'Neill." Teal'c said as he made his way over the bridge, followed by Daniel.

O'Neill turned to Carter and gave her a smile, "Major?" he said as he gently rested his hand on the small of her back as she made her way on to the bridge. 

As they made their way down the dirt road towards what seemed like the center of town, they came across the first cabin-like building over looking the lake.

Carter looked up, "Dwelling to your right, Sir."

"Yup, see it Carter." He pointed ahead, "Another one ahead."

"I got this funny Feeling, Jack." Daniel said as he stopped and looked up at the dwelling ahead of them.

"Funny feeling?" Jack turned around and gave Daniel a strange look. 

"Explain."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't sit right." He looked around, "It seems a bit cold, doesn't it?"

"Not really, Daniel, you all right?" Carter asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I will be." Daniel muttered.

"Just keep your eyes open, people. Let's move on." O'Neill said as he moved forward.

Carter looked over at Daniel, "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" She asked keeping in step with him.

"I don't know, Sam ... just something, something seems out of place for some reason, then I got really cold there for a second."

"Aw! Come on Daniel! Can't a world just be normal for once?" O'Neill said as he turned to wait for him.

"I don't know. Jack, something just seems off." He looked around at the dwelling they just walked past, "I mean don't these dwellings give you a creepy feeling?" 

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson. Something is out of place here."

"Thank you, Teal'c" Daniel replied as he waved at him.

"Aw! Come on, let's go. Maybe there is someone up here we can talk to."

"Yes, Sir." Came Carter's reply as she moved past the others and continues to walk. 

"Thank you, Carter."

They walked in silence for a few minutes more, until they come across what looked like a lodge of sorts.

"This looks like the main building, Jack. Maybe we should go inside, see if anyone is here." Daniel said already making his way to the front door.

"Whoa! Danny, hold up for a minute." Jack began, but was cut off by some one else. He looked up, "Hello."

Daniel noticed what took Jack's attention, "Ah hello, my name is Daniel Jackson. These are my friends; Major Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c. We are peaceful travelers."

"You came through the Moon Circle then. My name is Alyna, welcome." The woman bowed and smiled at them.

"Yes we came through the Stargate, I mean Moon Circle…" Carter started to say. 

"Please, will you join us for our afternoon meal?"

"Yes," Carter started to say as she turned to look at O'Neill for acceptance. He nodded and motioned for her to follow Alyna.

They walked into the dining hall, there was people everywhere. Some were sitting at circular tables eating, some were cooking. There were children scattered amongst the adults, who were mostly women.

"Ah Alyna, can I risk a very dumb," He paused and looked at Carter, "Question here?" 

"Of course Colonel O'Neill." 

"Where are the men here?" 

"Good question, Jack."

"So Alyna, where are they?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

"They are working, Colonel O'Neill. They arrive back here at sunset."

"Oh, I see." 

"I can see you are all anxious to get settled."

"Excuse me?" Carter said as she moved to stand next to Colonel O'Neill.

"You are looking for sanctuary, am I correct?" Alyna said, as a little girl came up to stand next to her and wrap her arms around her leg.

Colonel O'Neill wore an expression of confusion, and Daniel answered it, "A 

place to stay Jack." 

"I know what sanctuary is Daniel." 

"Oh, okay."

"So you are, then I will show you to your cabin then." Alyna looked down at the child and picked her up.

"If I may ask, who is this?" Carter asked motioning to the little girl in 

Alyna's arms.

"This is my daughter, Claire." She looked over at her daughter; "You want to come with us?"

Claire looked at her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck in acceptance.

They were on their way when Daniel started to ask questions. "So Alyna, can you tell me anything about the history of your community here?"

"Well, we are peaceful people, you will not need those." She said pointing at their weapons. 

"There seemed to be several people in the hall, and there aren't many cabins here."

"We share living spaces, Daniel. It is more efficient. There are several families to each dwelling."

"It looks like we are heading back the way we came, why?" Carter asked looking at O'Neill for a second, worried.

"Yes we are, I am taking you to the only dwelling that is not occupied."

"And why is that?" Daniel asked. Jack looked around and wondered what was actually going on. The forest was uncommonly quiet. As he looked over the lake, it was calm and clear. He wondered what was actually happening.

"Well, no one wants to stay this far away from the commune." She let the sentence trail off as she opened the door and set her daughter down.

"And why is that Alyna?" Daniel asked as the others filed into the dwelling.

"It's too far into the forest. But you should be just fine here." She turned to leave, "Supper is finished for the women and children, but you can join the men if you would like."

Alyna left with her daughter and headed back towards the commune rather quickly.

"Well there is defiantly something going on here that she isn't telling us." O'Neill said as he paced the dwelling's main room.

"It's got all the necessities, Jack." Daniel said as he walked to the other rooms.

Carter and Teal'c just stood there looking around the small dwelling, "Maybe they don't use this because it is to small. I mean how are we all going to fit in."

"I found stairs." Daniel called. Carter took point and headed upstairs, with Daniel on her back.

A bit later they stood on the porch of the dwelling over looking the lake. 

Everything seemed too calm, peaceful almost.

"Daniel, go and do your thing, Teal'c you go with him. Carter and I will go 

this way. We will meet back here at 1700 for meal." O'Neill said as they all 

headed down to the path. 

************

O'Neill and Carter made their way through the woods on what seemed to be a used path of sorts. Looking around, both noticed that it grew dark rather quickly. O'Neill reached down, and touched her shoulder. "Carter." 

"Sir?"

"Doesn't it seem rather dark?"

Looking around her Carter noticed it too, "Yeah, let me finish with this last sample and we will go back." 

"Hurry." 

"Yes, Sir."

On their way back to the dwelling, the forest got very silent. There were no birds, no animals moving around, the wind could not be heard, and the two of them started to move a little bit quicker back to their team mates.

Once they arrived back, Daniel and Teal'c had not arrived yet. Looking at his watch, O'Neill commented on the fact. "We are early."

"Sir, can I tell you something?" 

"Carter." 

"This place is creepy."

"How so?" O'Neill said looking around the front porch at the ground below.

"I don't know. Everything in the forest seems to be silent, and.I got chills when we were coming back here."

"Alyna, she is just there is something not right with that whole thing with her."

Carter moved to stand next to him, closer then she would have usually stood. 

He looked down at her for a moment, a small smile crossing his face. He knew that she could take care of herself, but something was definitely bothering her. 

So, he took advantage, how rare they are to protect her a bit more then he usually did.

"Why do the women and children eat before the men. I mean that seems a bit strange don't you think?"

"Yeah, who would want to clean a kitchen more than once?"

Carter smiled and laughed a little at his attempt of a joke.

A few moments later Daniel and Teal'c arrived back. Walking up the stairs to the dwelling, Daniel was the first to comment on what they had found.

"Did it get dark awful fast?" He said, as he took in how close Jack and Sam where standing. She seemed to be almost hiding behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Daniel asked concerned.

O'Neill looked over at Carter quickly then back at Daniel, "No, why?"

"Just curious." He paused for a moment, "We didn't find anything, it got too dark, but we will look tomorrow."

"There is something creepy about this place." Carter mumbled, everyone turning to look at her. 

"I agree, Major Carter." Teal'c agreed.

Just then, one of the men came running to the base of the stairs, "Dinner is served, if you would like to join us."

The team looked at each other as if in question if they should join them. 

"Okay." O'Neill said as he turned to Carter and Daniel. "What?"

"Nothing, Sir. Let's go." Carter said, as she went towards the stairs, but the man blocked her decent.

"No women are allowed in the dining hall at this time, she will have to stay here." The man said addressing O'Neill.

"What? No way." O'Neill said a bit angry.

Daniel put a hand on his shoulder, and stepped past him.

"Can I ask why Major Carter can not join us?" He asked diplomatically.

"It isn't safe for her out here at night." "She is fully trained."

"Doesn't matter, the woods are not safe."

"Then I am staying." O'Neill began, "Danny, go with him, take Teal'c with you." He leaned a bit closer to him, "Try and learn everything you can about what's going on here."

"Sure." Daniel said as he went down the stairs; Teal'c on his heals.

Carter turned and went inside. She sat down on the couch and watched O'Neill follow her inside. "Sir, you could have went with them."

"I am not leaving you alone here." He said as he took the rations out of the pack and started to set up dinner for both of them.

Dinner was eaten in silence, something was definitely different, from the usual joke telling, flirting and other things, and they were not present now. 

"What do you think is going on here, Sir?" Carter asked, as she got up and put the garbage in a bag.

"I am not sure. Carter, all I know is that we are out of here tomorrow."

"Good." She mumbled and turned around to sit back on the couch.

"What's that?" He asked, but he already knew what she said. "Nothing."

A few moments later Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

O'Neill looked up, he had to ask, "So Danny what did you find out?" 

Daniel sat on the chair next to the fire, his ankles crossed, knees bent, and his elbows resting on his knees. "It seems to be a somewhat primitive hunter-gatherer society, where, as with our own development, the men were sent into the fields to hunt, while the women stayed closer to home, tending to crops and children," he explained. 

"And here I thought it was too dark out to really get any kind of sense for this place." O'Neill said scaractically.

Sam looked to Daniel as she passed Jack a small canteen. "I got the impression that the men were submissive," she said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Dr. Jackson replied, pursing his lips. He pushed his glasses back with his index finger, licking his lips. "The ancient Gallic tribes, according to study, actually lived in a culture very similar. Before they were conquered by Caesar and Rome, that is. The males of the tribe were called upon to hunt, to fight, and protect the females. The females, on the other hand, stayed within the village, weaving, harvesting, et cetera."

"Any explanation about the creepy feeling we keep getting?"

At this, Daniel shrugged. "The ancient tribes were led, mostly, by druidic ceremonies. It's possible that we are near a ceremony site."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "Druidic ceremonies? Didn't they, uh, *sacrifice* people?"

"That's a subject of much debate, really. While there is a lot of evidence that leads to that conclusion, no one can prove it. It is said that, when winter took too long to arrive, they would often take one of the elderly or the sick, allowing them to sacrifice themselves in order to show the winter how to die." Daniel shrugged. "Whether or not it actually happened... no one knows."

"Great. So, either we're refugees or we're about to be sacrificed to the changing of seasons," Jack commented. "That's just great, Daniel." He looked to Teal'c. "Teal'c? You have anything you'd like to add to this *interesting* conversation?"

"I believe DanielJackson has reported accurately," the Jaffa replied. He looked to O'Neill with his usual emotionless expression.

"Well," Jack said, rising, "let's get a good night's sleep, folks. We're gettin' the hell outta here at first light."

"Ah Jack, I would like to get a better look at this place in the day light." 

Daniel said, trying to argue his point.

"Daniel has a point. Sir, I mean what if these people are sacrificing innocent people, shouldn't we try to stop them?" Cater said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Argh, all right, you have till sundown, then we are out of here." Jack said as he stood and looked around the dwelling.

"I will take first watch O'Neill." Teal'c said as he too stood.

"All right." He said as he watched Teal'c walk out the door and take post on the porch.

Daniel turned and headed towards the door that led upstairs without saying a word. "Daniel, where are you going?" O'Neill questioned.

"Upstairs to bed Jack, why?" 

"All right," He started to follow him, "Carter you take the bedroom down here."

She nodded her acceptance and went back to looking into the fire. For some reason she could not get warm, there was a chilling feeling surrounding her, and it was growing every minute.

"Ah Jack, there is only one bed up here." Daniel whispered to him as he continued up the stairs. "Ah okay, fine."

When O'Neill returned through the door he had just went through, Carter looked up. "What?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"One bed," He paused, "I'll take the couch."

"You sure?" She couldn't believe she just said that. Carter wondered if he caught her slip, so she looked up at him. If he had, there was not sign of it on his face.

Carter walked into the room, and lit a candle for some light. As she shut the door, she watched O'Neill for a moment, he was looking into the fire, as she was doing just moments before. She wondered what he was thinking about. Smiling, she shut the door the rest of the way, and continued to get ready for bed.

O'Neill looked up from the fire, and turned to see Carter's door close, and the soft glow from the candle illuminating from under her door. He wondered what she.. 

Carter had rolled out her bedroll and got in, leaving the candle lit, there was something-wrong wit this place, and she did not feel safe at all. 

********

"Mommy!" 

"Mommy, help me!" 

"Shut up!" 

"Please no, not my little girl."

"She was chosen, chosen to please the gods."

"She is eight years old. Please, not my daughter."

"She was chosen, that is the way it must be." 

"NOOO!!!"

"I don't want to go, please. I want my mommy."

"I said shut up, you were chosen."

"I don't want to be chosen, I want my mommy."

"You will see her again." The man said as he finished tying up the child. Her hands were behind her back with a knot around the wooden post. 

"Mommy!"

"Light the fire, it is time." The man instructed as he stood back.

"Oww it hurts, mommy it burns."

Men restrained the mother from helping her daughter and forced her to watch as they sacrificed her to the gods.

"No!" The mother screamed, as she could not longer see her daughter.

*************

"NOO!!" Carter screamed as she sat straight up in bed clutching what was left of her bedroll tightly in her fists.

She looked around, the candle had long since gone out and everything was dark. 

Breathing hard, she tried to control her intake of breath, as she reached out to try and stand. It didn't work, as soon as her feet hit the floor, and she tried to stand, her legs gave out, and she half fell to the floor. Trying again, to once again fail, Carter rested her head in her hands, and realized she was crying, and had been for a while.

"Carter?" O'Neill said as he opened the door slightly and looked in. When he received no answer her tried again, "Carter?"

Sniffling, she answered, "Yes, Sir." All the while trying to clear her throat. 

It didn't work.

"Are you all right?" He said trying to light the candle in his hands.

"Yeah, I am okay, Sir." 

"Major."

"I am fine Sir." She stated, a bit to quickly for his liking.

"There is nothing to worry…" The last bit of her sentence was cut off by the candle slowly growing, and a soft light engulfing the room.

Carter looked up into his eyes for a moment, a moment too long. What she was more than enough to confuse her for the next month. Slowly she rested her head in her hands and tried to get back into the bed, willing her legs to work.

Seeing her distress, he was at her side in a second. "Carter." He said, as he tried to help her up, only to have her try and push him away.

"Sam, please let me help you."

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and stopped. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. Sam, come on, let's get you on the bed." He said, helping her stand and move onto the bed.

She laid down into the pillows and closed her eyes for a moment. "What happened, Sam?" He said, brushing her hair off her forehead. 

"Umm, had a dream about…" She began to say, "Oh my god!" She sat straight up again, O'Neill looked at her, he was starting to get really nervous.

"What is it?" He asked, as he rested one hand on her shoulder, as she grabbed the other and held it tightly in her grasp.

"A little girl, Jack." She began to say as Daniel and Teal'c came rushing into the room.

"Oh god! What happened, Sam?" Daniel asked, as he made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down. 

"What happened, MajorCarter?" Teal'c asked.

She looked up at all three men and closed her eyes again. Squeezing O'Neill's hand again, as if in gathering strength she needed to continue.

"Daniel you were right." "About what Sam?" "The sacrifices. You were right."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it, I dreamed it. They murdered an innocent little girl. Just a little girl." She got out before she started to cry once again.

"Oh. Sam." Daniel said as he rested a comforting hand on her back.

O'Neill embraced her in his arms as she cried. "Just a little girl." She kept repeating, as she held on to him tighter and tighter, wanting to never let him go. 

O'Neill rested one hand on the back of her head, trying to pull her closer, when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. 

"She's asleep, Jack." Daniel whispered, as he moved off the bed.

"Yeah." He said, unsure of what to do. 

"I think we should leave right now."

"We can't risk that, there is something definitely going on here, at night. I can't risk her."

"I will go back on duty, O'Neill." Teal'c said as he turned back through way he came.

"Then what do you think we should do Jack. Being here obviously isn't doing her any good." Daniel said, his voice begun to rise.

"Shh, want to wake her up again?" He replied; as he sat next to her on the bed, her hands still tightly grasping his. "I don't know what to do Daniel, but she is in no condition to move, she can't even stand without help."

"Jack, what if what Sam said is right? Maybe she did see something in her dreams." 

"Daniel that does not happen."

"It happens more often than you know, Jack. In some religions, it is thought of as the window to the soul. Certain dreams mean certain things."

"Such as?" He asked, taking a careful glance at Carter.

"Well, ah if you dream of death, it means rebirth in one form or another."

Carter made some noise in her sleep, and if at all possible held on tighter. O'Neill looked down once again, and said, "I think now is not the best time to talk about this. Tomorrow we go home, and take it from there."

Daniel agreed, then left the room, letting Jack know he would be there if he needed him.

O'Neill slowly got out of Carter's grasp and stood up. He watched her for several minutes, making sure she was asleep before he left to go back to the living room.

   [1]: mailto:KrisCatherine@stargatesg-1.com



End file.
